


"Gold's Kitchen" Drunk Chef: prompt

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold's Kitchen: prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOL you asked for it. Gold Kitchen: Gold gets drunk and admits to someone his secret desires for one of his contestants. ;-D</p><p>Event takes place after the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" Drunk Chef: prompt

Neal Cassady was just send home on this night in Hell’s Kitchen. Chef Rumple Gold thought he had a lot of potential and was disappointed to see him go. Gold rummages through the wine cellar of the restaurant and drinks the wine, contemplating decision he has yet made in his life.

Chef Regina spots Gold helping himself to the restaurants most valuable liquids and stops him before he drinks the business bankrupt. “What the hell are you doing, Chef?”

"Just go home, Regina." He takes a swig from a bottle of Chateau Margaux.

"What the fuck, Gold?" Regina always calls him Gold when their not in the kitchen. "Is that the Chateau Margaux?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" He slurs his words.

She rushes to his side and pulls him out of the wine cellar. “Sit down,” Regina demands, making him sit at the chefs table of the kitchen. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

"Nothing." He clutches onto the bottle, ready to kill anyone who would take it from him.

"There’s something wrong with you, Gold. I haven’t seen you drink like this, since… since…" Regina hesitates.

"Since your fucking mother."

"I wasn’t going to say it, but yes. What’s wrong with you?" She sits next to him, trying to take the bottle from his clutches, but he snatches it from her.

"Shouldn’t tell you." He takes a gulp of the wine. "You wouldn’t approve."

"Approve of what?" Regina is confounded.

"I shouldn’t tell you." The drunken Scottish mess slurs again.

"Gold, you can tell me anything. You are basically a father to me."

Chef Gold falls back in the booth of the chefs table, with his head laying low, breathing heavily. “It’s her.”

"Her? Who’s her?"

"Belle !" he barks with tears in his eyes, taking another gulp of the wine.

"What about Belle?" Regina tries to tread lightly on his emotions.

"I think." Gold takes a deep breath, sighing out heavily. "I think…" He drinks once more from the bottle. "I think I might… I might…" He collapses on the table and passes out in a drunk comma.

"Gold?" Regina pokes him and he doesn’t move. "Ugh, not again." She rolls her eyes, as she heads up to his office and collects the blanket and pillow he keeps there. She returns to the table and gently places the pillow under his head, then wraps him in the blanket. Regina goes into the kitchen and sets the coffee maker to brew in a few hours and places a package of cookies by his head. She leaves Chef Gold at the chefs table of Hell’s Kitchen, not knowing what the hell he wanted to tell her.


End file.
